Star Trek: Voyager - The Complete Series
| date2 = (Denmark) (Germany) | date4 = (Australia) | rating = | language = English (DD 5.1) | subtitles = English, French (Region 1) Danish, Dutch, English, Finnish, French, German, Japanese, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region 2) | dubbed = French (DD Mono, Region 1) French, German, Italian, Japanese, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region 2) | reference = (Region 1) EAN: 7340112738976 (Region 2, Denmark) (Region 2, Germany) (Region 4, Australia) | year = 2371-2378 | cover2 = Voyager Complete Series DVD Region 2.jpg | cover4 = VOY Complete Series DVD Region 4.jpg }} Star Trek: Voyager - The Complete Series is a DVD box set release containing all seven seasons of the series. It is essentially a repackaged re-release of the simple Star Trek: Voyager - The Complete Collection and is the first DVD release of in North America since 2004. Region 2 saw both a Danish (serving the whole of Scandinavia, Iceland excepted) and German release later that year, using the same Region 1 box cover art, save for the foreign language text imprints. The UK and Germany had actually already been served with an recent reissue of the previously released DVD collection, but Germany chose to re-release the set nonetheless under the new title as well, whereas the UK did not. The Danish set on the other hand, was essentially a reissue of the original release of that set. The Complete Series box set consists of a hardboard slipcover box in which three standard Epik Pak plastic snapcases are stored: one containing seasons 1-3, one containing seasons 3-6, and another containing season 7. The new packaging is considered to be sturdier than the hard plastic cases from 2004 that could break if not handled carefully. The inside of the box underneath the DVD cases contains a picture of the Borg Queen. The DVD menus on the discs are the same as the original 2004 release. An Australian Region 4 release – featuring all of the individual slimline season releases placed on a card tray in a soft-board lid closed box – had actually already preceded the Region 1 release by nearly eight years, though it was at that time often marketed on several retailer sites, including Amazon.com.au, under various different Complete names, despite the correct title on the box packaging. Nonetheless, a limited edition Borg cube styled set had two years earlier been released as the Star Trek: Voyager - Ultimate Collection. Contents The episodes on the discs, the order in which they are arranged, and the special features are identical to those in the previous Voyager season box sets and The Complete Collection. Please refer to the following entries for the discs' episode and special features arrangement, * VOY Season 1 DVD * VOY Season 2 DVD * VOY Season 3 DVD * VOY Season 4 DVD * VOY Season 5 DVD * VOY Season 6 DVD * VOY Season 7 DVD |prev2= |sprev= |next=''DIS Season 1 DVD'' |next2= |snext= |}}